twoja_twarz_brzmi_znajomofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Taylor Swift
Taylor Alison Swift (ur. 13 grudnia 1989 w Reading) – amerykańska piosenkarka, country i popowa, autorka tekstów oraz instrumentalistka. Według opublikowanego w czerwcu 2016 na łamach miesięcznika „Forbes” zestawienia, Swift jest najlepiej zarabiającą celebrytką na świecie; jej przychody w roku 2015 oszacowano na 170 milionów dolarów. Wczesne życie Taylor Swift przyszła na świat 13 grudnia 1989 roku jako pierwsze dziecko Scotta Kingsleya Swifta, doradcy finansowego, i Andrei, gospodyni domowej. Imię otrzymała na cześć popularnego piosenkarza Jamesa Taylora. Swift ma młodszego o trzy lata brata Austina. Gdy była małą dziewczynką, mieszkała na jedenastoakrowej farmie choinek w Montgomery, w stanie Pensylwania. W dzieciństwie chodziła do przedszkola w Alvernia Montesorri School, a później do prestiżowej Wyndcroff School. Gdy Taylor skończyła dziewięć lat, jej rodzina przeniosła się do Wyomissing, gdzie uczęszczała do szkoły podstawowej i średniej. Wakacje spędzała w Stone Harbour w New Jersey, gdzie znajdował się drugi dom rodziców. Tam Swift, jako czternastolatka, napisała swoją pierwszą powieść - Girl Named Girl. W Wyomissing Taylor została członkinią Teatru Akademickiego Berks Youth. Raz na tydzień wspólnie z mamą jeździła do Nowego Jorku pobierać lekcje śpiewu i aktorstwa. Zaczęła również pojawiać się na przesłuchaniach, ale gdy nikt nie zwrócił na nią uwagi zainteresowała się muzyką country. 'Początki muzyczne' Będąc w czwartej klasie wygrała krajowy konkurs literacki dzięki pracy "Potwór w mojej szafie". W wieku 10 lat zaczęła pisać piosenki, które następnie wykonywała na lokalnych konkursach, imprezach okolicznościowych i festiwalach. Kiedy skończyła 11 lat, wygrała lokalny konkurs talentów. Dzięki temu zwycięstwu wystąpiła przed Charliem Danielsem. W wieku jedenastu lat przekonała mamę, żeby zabrała ją do Nashville, ojczyzny muzyki country. Na miejscu odwiedziła siedziby wszystkich wytwórni płytowych wręczając swoje dema, ale żadna z wytwórni nie zdecydowała się na współpracę. Taylor dostała menadżera, Dana Dmytrowa i zaczęła pracować jako modelka dla Abercrombie & Fitch. Po powrocie do Pensylwanii dostała propozycję zaśpiewania podczas turnieju tenisowego US Open. Jej wykonanie Hymnu Stanów Zjednoczonych Ameryki spotkało się z dużym zainteresowaniem. Zaczęła regularnie podróżować do Nashville, gdzie pisała teksty z lokalnymi twórcami. Kiedy skończyła 14 lat, jej rodzina przeniosła się do Hendersonville w stanie Tennessee. Z początku uczęszczała tam do szkoły średniej, ale ostatecznie ukończyła edukację domową. W jednym z klubów karaoke Taylor została zauważona przez Scotta Borchette, założyciela wytwórni Big Machine. W wieku 14 lat została najmłodszą tekściarką zatrudnioną przez Sony/ATV Music Publishing i podpisała kontrakt z Big Machine. Kariera muzyczna '2004-2008: Początki kariery i Taylor Swift' Po podpisaniu kontraktu z RCA Records 14-letnia Swift wraz z rodziną przeprowadziła się do Nashville w stanie Tennessee. Swift przystąpiła do pracy z doświadczonymi tekściarzami z Music Row jak Troy Verges, Bret Beavers, Bret James, Mac McAnally czy braćmi Warren. Po pewnym czasie Taylor rozpoczęła również współpracę z Liz Rose. Swift spotkała Rose na przyjęciu RCA i zaproponowała jej współpracę. Zaczęły się spotykać w każdy czwartek po szkole spędzając na pisaniu po dwie godziny. Rose mówiła później o spotkaniach: "Były jednymi z najłatwiejszych, na jakich byłam. Właściwie, byłam tylko jej redaktorem. Pisała o tym, co zdarzyło się u niej w szkole. Miała jasną wizję tego, co chce przekazać. I przychodziła z niesamowitymi tekstami." Swift zaczęła również współpracować z Nathanem Chapmanem. Po wstępie na BMI Songwriters' Circle w The Bitter End w Nowym Jorku, w 2004 Swift została najmłodszą tekściarką zatrudnioną przez Sony/ATV Tree. Swift opuściła RCA w wieku 15 lat , ponieważ wytwórnia chciała, aby Taylor korzystała z tekstów innych tekściarzy dopóki w wieku 18 lat nie wyda swojego pierwszego album. Taylor w tym czasie była już gotowa, aby korzystać ze swoich materiałów. Rozwiązała również współpracę z Danem Dmytrowem, który później pozwał Taylor i jej rodziców. W 2010 roku sędzia unieważnił sześć jego rozszczeń. Pozostałe sprawy zostały rozstrzygnięte przed sądem. W Bluebird Cafe w 2005 na Swift zwrócił uwagę Scott Borchetta, był pracownik DreamWorks Records, który przygotowywał się do otwarcia własnej wytwórni płytowej. Taylor została jedną z pierwszych podopiecznych tej wytwórni, zakupiona za cenę 12.000$. Jako wprowadzenie do branży muzycznej Borchetta zorganizował występ Taylor jako supportu na CMA Music Festival. Debiutancki singiel Swift, "Tim McGraw", został wydany w 2006 roku i uplasował się na 6. pozycji Hot Country Songs. 24 października ukazał się jej debiutancki album Taylor Swift, który rozszedł się w 39.000 kopii w pierwszym tygodniu. Płyta zajęła 5. miejsce Billboard 200, a także 1. pozycję Top Country Albums, na której pozostawała przez 24 tygodnie. Wideoklip do "Tim McGraw" wygrał nagrodę dla przełomowego teldysku na CMT Music Awards 2007. 15 maja 2007 roku Swift zaśpiewała "Tim McGraw" na gali Academy of Country Music Awards. W tym samym roku stanowiła support podczas trasy koncertowej Soul2Soul Faith Hill i Tima McGrawa. Poza tym tę samą rolę pełniła przed występami George'a Straita, Brada Paisleya oraz Rascal Flatts. Drugi singel z Taylor Swift, "Teardrops on My Guitar", został wydany 24 lutego 2007 roku i uplasował się na 2. miejscu Hot Country Songs, a także 33. pozycji Billboard Hot 100. Z kolei popowy remiks utworu zajął 13. miejsce Hot 100 oraz 11. pozycję Pop 100. W październiku 2007 roku Taylor otrzymała nagrodę dla najlepszej wokalistki/autorki tekstów, przyznaną przez Nashville Songwriters Association International. Stała się tym samym najmłodszą wokalistką w historii, która zdobyła tę statuetkę. "Our Song", trzeci singel z Taylor Swift, spędził sześć tygodni na szczycie Hot Country Songs, a także uplasował się na 16. miejscu Hot 100 oraz 24. pozycji Pop 100. Poza tym uzyskał w Stanach Zjednoczonych status podwójnej platyny za sprzedaż powyżej 2 milionów kopii. "Should've Said No" był drugim singlem numer jeden na liście Hot Country Songs w karierze Taylor. W 2007 roku Swift wydała swój pierwszy świąteczny album, Sounds of the Season: The Taylor Swift Holiday Collection, który dostępny był ekskluzywnie w sieci Target. Rok później wokalistka nominowana była do nagrody Grammy dla najlepszego nowego artysty, jednak przegrała na rzecz Amy Winehouse. Latem 2008 roku ukazał się minialbum Swift, Beautiful Eyes, dostępny wyłącznie w Wal-Martach. W pierwszym tygodniu rozszedł się w 45.000 kopii i zadebiutował na szczycie Top Country Albums, a także 9. miejscu Billboard 200. W tym samym tygodniu na 2. pozycji Top Country Albums przebywała płyta Taylor Swift. Wokalistka stała się zatem pierwszą artystką od 1997 roku, której dwa wydawnictwa zajmowały czołowe pozycje notowania. '2008–2009: Drugi album studyjny ''Fearless Drugi album studyjny Swift, Fearless, został wydany 11 listopada 2008 roku w Stanach Zjednoczonych. Płyta zadebiutowała na szczycie Billboard 200, rozchodząc się w premierowym tygodniu w 592.304 kopii, z czego ponad 129.000 wyniosła sprzedaż cyfrowa. Tym samym stał się albumem country z największą tygodniową sprzedażą cyfrową w historii. W ósmym tygodniu od premiery, zakup albumu w formie digital download wyniósł w sumie 338.467 kopii, czyniąc z Fearless najlepiej sprzedające się cyfrowo wydawnictwo country w historii. Drugie miejsce pod tym względem należy do innej płyty Taylor, Taylor Swift (236.046). Fearless osiągnął najlepszy wynik jednotygodniowej sprzedaży ze wszystkich albumów country, które ukazały się w 2008 roku. Jednocześnie była to największa tygodniowa sprzedaż w Stanach Zjednoczonych pośród wokalistek, a także czwarta ze wszystkich płyt z tegoż roku, za Lil Wayne'em, AC/DC oraz Coldplay. W debiutanckim tygodniu, siedem utworów z Fearless uplasowało się na liście Billboard Hot 100. Swift wyrównała rekord Miley Cyrus dla największej liczby piosenek jednego artysty w tym samym notowaniu. W sumie 11 z 13 ścieżek z albumu zajęło miejsca na Hot 100. Jeden z utworów z Fearless, "Change", wydany został na albumie kompilacyjnym AT&T Team USA Soundtrack, wspierającym reprezentację Stanów Zjednoczonych na Letnich Igrzyskach Olimpijskich 2008 w Pekinie. Poza tym "Change" wykorzystywany był jako ścieżka dźwiękowa podczas relacji z Igrzysk w NBC. Główny singel, "Love Story", ukazał się 12 września 2008 roku. Nakręcony do niego wideoklip inspirowany był dramatem Romeo i Julia. Utwór uplasował się na 4. miejscu Billboard Hot 100 i pokrył się czterokrotną platyną w Stanach Zjednoczonych za sprzedaż powyżej 4 milionów kopii. "Love Story" stał się pierwszym utworem country w szesnastoletniej historii listy, który zajął 1. pozycję Top 40 Mainstream. Drugi singel, "White Horse", został wyday 8 grudnia 2008 roku, a teledysk miał premierę 7 lutego 2009 roku na antenie CMT. Kolejna piosenka z płyty, "Forever & Always", oparta była na związku wokalistki z Joe Jonasem. Swift była pierwszą artystką w historii Nielsen SoundScan, której dwa albumy zajęły miejsca w czołowej dziesiątce listy podsumowującej całoroczną sprzedaż płyt. Poza tym Fearless był pierwszym żeńskim albumem country, który spędził osiem tygodni na szczycie Billboard 200. W 2009 roku Taylor stała się pierwszą artystką country, której trzy piosenki zostały zakupione cyfrowo co najmniej 2 miliony razy. Taylor Swift była najlepiej sprzedającym się artystą country 2008 roku na świecie, a także 7. najlepiej sprzedającą się artystką na przestrzeni wszystkich gatunków tegoż okresu w Kanadzie. Fearless oraz Taylor Swift zajęły 1. i 2. miejsce na liście podsumowującej sprzedaż całoroczną płyt country w 2008 roku. 25 października 2008 roku Swift zaśpiewała Hymn Stanów Zjednoczonych Ameryki podczas trzeciego meczu w ramach World Series w Filadelfii. W styczniu 2009 roku Swift ogłosiła rozpoczęcie północnoamerykańskiej trasy koncertowej Fearless Tour, która objęła 52 miasta w 38 stanach i prowincjach Stanów Zjednoczonych oraz Kanady. 8 października 2009 roku wokalistka poinformowała za pośrednictwem strony internetowej, że zagra dodatkowych 37 koncertów w 2010 roku. 8 lutego 2009 roku Swift zaśpiewała w duecie z Miley Cyrus swoją piosenkę "Fifteen" podczas 51. ceremonii rozdania nagród Grammy. W tym samym tygodniu "Love Story" stał się najczęściej kupowanym cyfrowo singlem country w historii. Po premierze Fearless Swift nagrała utwór "Crazier", który został wydany na ścieżce dźwiękowej filmu Hannah Montana: The Movie. W kwietniu 2009 roku wokalistka po raz pierwszy pojawiła się jako gość muzyczny i współprowadząca w programie Saturday Night Live. Swift była najmłodszą artystką w historii, która otrzymała nagrodę Academy of Country Music dla albumu roku. Akademia w uzasadnieniu wyróżniła Taylor za sprzedaż największej liczby albumów ze wszystkich artystów, sukces debiutnackiej płyty oraz popularyzację tego gatunku wśród młodszych odbiorców. 28 kwietnia 2009 roku Swift dała prywatny, darmowy koncert dla uczniów Bishop Ireton High School, małej katolickiej szkoły w Alexandrii, w stanie Wirginia. Liceum wygrało bowiem krajowy konkurs TXT 2 WIN, organizowany przez Verizon Wireless. 11 listopada 2009 roku Swift stała się najmłodszą artystką, która wygrała statuetkę Country Music Association Award dla artysty roku, będąc jednocześnie szóstą kobietą w historii, która otrzymała najważniejsze wyróżnienie CMAA. 14 listopada 2009 roku Swift ustanowiła nowy rekord dla największej liczby piosenek jednej artystki, przebywających jednocześnie na liście Billboard Hot 100, z ośmioma utworami. Były wśród nich single: "You Belong with Me" (14.), "Forever & Always" (34.) i "Fifteen" (46.), a także pięć nowych ścieżek z reedycji Fearless: "Jump Then Fall" (10.), "Untouchable" (19.), "The Other Side of the Door" (22.), "Superstar" (27.) oraz "Come in With the Rain" (30.). Dodatkowo, w tym samym tygodniu na pozycji 80. uplasował się utwór "Two Is Better Than One" Boys Like Girls nagrany z udziałem Swift. Tym samym w jednym tygodniu w notowaniu zadebiutowało sześć piosenek Swift, co również stanowiło nowy rekord. Fearless był najlepiej sprzedającym się albumem w Stanach Zjednoczonych w 2009 roku, rozchodząc się w ponad 3.2 milionach kopii. Z kolei "You Belong with Me" oraz "Love Story" zajęły kolejno: 1. i 2. pozycję wśród najczęściej odtwarzanych utworów na antenach stacji radiowych w tym samym roku. Jednocześnie Swift uplasowała się na szczycie listy artystów, których piosenki były najczęściej emitowane w radiach (1.29 mln odtworzeń). '''Incydent na MTV VMA 13 września 2009 roku na gali MTV Video Music Awards Swift otrzymała nagrodę dla najlepszego żeńskiego teledysku za "You Belong with Me". Stała się jednocześnie pierwszym artystą country w historii, który zdobył statuetkę VMA. Kiedy wokalistka wygłaszała podziękowania, na scenie pojawił się raper Kanye West, który odebrał jej mikrofon, twierdząc, że "to Beyoncé stworzyła jeden z najlepszych wideoklipów wszech czasów" ("Single Ladies (Put a Ring on It)", również nominowany w tej kategorii). Jego wypowiedź spotkała się z negatywną reakcją publiczności, zaś sama Taylor nie dokończyła swojego przemówienia. Kilkadziesiąt minut później, kiedy Knowles otrzymała nagrodę dla najlepszego wideoklipu za "Single Ladies (Put a Ring on It)", powiedziała: "Pamiętam, jak mając 17 lat wygrałam swoją pierwszą nagrodę MTV z Destiny's Child i była to jedna z najbardziej ekscytujących chwil w moim życiu. Dlatego chciałabym, aby Taylor wróciła na scenę i miała swój moment." Krótko po incydencie West zamieścił na swoim blogu przeprosiny wobec Swift, które jednak szybko zniknęły ze strony. Zachowanie rapera zostało potępione przez wiele gwiazd show-biznesu, a także Prezydenta Baracka Obamę. West zamieścił później kolejne przeprosiny na swoim blogu, a następnego dnia, podczas wizyty w programie The Jay Leno Show, publicznie przeprosił Swift za swoje zachowanie. 15 września 2009 roku Swift rozmawiała o incydencie w programie The View, gdzie przyznała, co myślała w drodze na scenę: "Wow, nie mogę uwierzyć, że wygrałam. To niesamowite. Tylko się nie potknij i nie upadnij. Podziękuję fanom, bardzo się cieszę. O, jest i Kanye West. Świetna fryzura. Co tutaj robisz?", a później: "Ouch. Chyba nie podziękuję fanom." Jednocześnie stwierdziła, że musiała szybko uporać się z szokiem: "Nie powiem, że nie przytłoczyła mnie ta sytuacja, ale kilka minut później miałam wystąpić, więc musiałam doprowadzić się do stanu, w którym mogłabym zaśpiewać." Dodała również, że West nie rozmawiał z nią od czasu incydentu. Po występie w The View, raper skontaktował się z Taylor, aby przeprosić ją osobiście, a Swift przyjęła przeprosiny. '2010–2012: Trzeci album studyjny ''Speak Now 19 stycznia 2010 roku wydany został singel "Today Was a Fairytale", pochodzący ze ścieżki dźwiękowej filmu Walentynki, w którym Swift zadebiutowała aktorsko. Piosenka zajęła 2. miejsce na liście Hot 100, rozchodząc się w pierwszym tygodniu w ponad 325.000 kopii, zaś Taylor ustanowiła nowy rekord dla pierwszotygodniowej sprzedaży żeńskiego utworu. "Today Was a Fairytale" zadebiutował na szczycie Canadian Hot 100, stając się pierwszym singlem numer jeden Swift w Kanadzie. 22 stycznia 2010 roku Swift wystąpiła podczas charytatywnego telethonu Hope for Haiti Now: A Global Benefit for Earthquake Relief, gdzie zaśpiewała cover utworu "Breathless" zespołu Better Than Ezra. W lutym 2010 roku Swift wystąpiła w ramach Fearless Tour w pięciu australijskich miastach. Obecnie pracuje ona nad swoim trzecim albumem studyjnym, którego premiera przewidziana jest na koniec 2010 roku. Trzeci album studyjny Taylor, Speak Now, miał premierę 25 października 2010 roku. Swift jest autorką tekstów wszystkich pochodzących z niego utworów, zaś ich współproducentem był Nathan Chapman. 4 sierpnia, na kilka dni przed planowanym wydaniem, główny singel z płyty, "Mine", wyciekł do Internetu. Z tego powodu wytwórnia Big Machine Records zdecydowała się przyspieszyć oficjalną premierę piosenki, która zadebiutowała na 3. miejscu Billboard Hot 100 i 1. pozycji Hot Digital Songs, rozchodząc się w ciągu czterech dni w 297.000 kopii. Speak Now zadebiutował na szczycie Billboard 200, rozchodząc się w pierwszym tygodniu w 1.047.000 egzemplarzy na terenie Stanów Zjednoczonych. Stał się tym samym pierwszym albumem od 2008 roku i Tha Carter III Lil Wayne'a, którego sprzedaż przekroczyła milion kopii w ciągu siedmiu dni. Speak Now został 16. płytą w historii, która rozeszła się w premierowym tygodniu w ponad milionowym nakładzie. Jednocześnie był to najlepszy tygodniowy wynik od 2005 roku, kiedy to The Massacre 50 Centa sprzedała się w 1.141.000 kopii. W 2010 roku albumy Swift znalazły na terenie Stanów Zjednoczonych 4 470 000 nabywców, czyniąc z niej najlepiej sprzedającego się artystę tego roku na rynku amerykańskim; Speak Now był ponadto 3. najlepiej sprzedającą się płytą 2010 roku w Stanach Zjednoczonych, rozchodząc się w niespełna 3 milionach egzemplarzy. Magazyn Rolling Stone umieścił Taylor na liście 16 królowych popu dekady 2000-2009. 21 listopada 2011 roku premierę miał pierwszy album koncertowy Taylor, Speak Now World Tour: Live, zawierający zapis materiału z siedemnastu koncertów wokalistki. Na 54. Grammy Awards w lutym 2012 roku piosenka "Mean" zdobyła dwie nagrody: najlepsza piosenka country oraz najlepsze wykonanie piosenki country. Swift została nazwana Pisarką Tekstów Piosenek roku/Artystką Roku przez Stowarzyszenie Kompozytorów Nashville w 2010/2011, a także utytułowana Wokalistką Roku przez Akademię Muzyki Country ( 2011/2012) i Stowarzyszenie Muzyki Country w 2011 roku. Była artystką roku American Music Awards, a "Speak Now" nazwany został ulubionym albumem country w roku 2011. Taylor stała się laureatką trzech nagród BMI. Billboard nadał artystce tytuł Kobiety Roku 2011 oraz umieścił ją w rankingu pod numerem 15 na liście Top 20 Hot 100 Songwriters 2000–2011; była drugą najwyżej rangowaną kobietą. Swift zajęła drugie miejsce na liście Rolling Stone's, Top 16 "Królowe Popu" dekady. W marcu 2012 roku Swift napisała dwie oryginalne piosenki do soundtracku filmu "Igrzyska śmierci". Pierwszy utwór "Safe & Sound" napisany przez Taylor, zespół The Civil Wars oraz T-Bone Burnett'a, został wydany 6 stycznia, a teledysk 27 marca. Rolling Stone opisał utwór jako "najładniejsza ballada Swift". Od lipca singiel sprzedał się w ponad milionie egzemplarzy w Stanach Zjednoczonych. Druga piosenka "Eyes Open" została napisana wyłącznie przez wokalistkę i wyprodukowana przez Nathana Chapmana. Premierę miała 17 marca 2012 roku. Taylor użyczyła swojego wokalu do piosenki "Both Of Us" rapera B.o.B., wyprodukowanego przez Dr. Luke. Utwór pochodzi z drugiego albumu producenta i tekściarza "Strange Clouds" oraz jest trzecim singlem z płyty, wydany 22 maja 2012 roku. '''2012: Czwarty album studyjny ''Red Czwarty studyjny album Taylor Swift został wydany 22 października 2012 roku. Artystka ujawniła szczegóły albumu podczas czatu internetowego z 13 sierpnia, na którym przedstawiła okładkę albumu i pierwszy singiel "We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together". Piosenka wydana została tego samego dnia tuż po czacie na żywo. Głównym producentem albumu jest Nathan Chapman, chociaż Swift nagrywała utwory u różnych producentów. Po napisaniu swojego trzeciego albumu samodzielnie, wokalistka podjęła decyzję aby napisać kolejny z ludźmi "z różnych miejsc w muzyce". Współpracowała z m.in. Danem Wilsonem, Butch'em Walkerem, Lori McKenna, Edem Sheeranem i Markiem Fosterem z Foster the People. Występ Swift w ramach iHeartRadio Festival planowany jest na 22 września. Również we wrześniu piosenkarka wyda swoje drugie perfumy "Wonderstruck Enchanted". 9 października Swift ujawniła tracklistę utworów albumu Red. Album zadebiutował na szczycie zestawienia Billboard 200 z rekordową sprzedaż 1,2 mln kopii w pierwszym tygodniu od premiery. Tym samym Swift stała się jedyną kobietą mającą więcej niż jeden krążek, który w pierwszym tygodniu premiery sprzedał się powyżej miliona kopii. Również jest to dopiero 18. krążek w całej historii Billboardu, który sprzedał się powyżej miliona kopii w jednym tygodniu. 13 marca 2013 Swift rozpoczęła swoją czwartą światową trasę koncertową Red Tour. '2014 - 2015: Pierwszy album popowy 1989 Piąty studyjny album Swift, 1989, został wydany w październiku 2014 roku. Na albumie znajdują się piosenki napisane przez samą Taylor, jak i powstałe przy współpracy z Jackiem Antonoff, Imogen Heap, Ryanem Tedderem, Maxem Martinem, Shellbackiem i Ali Payami. Swift wydała 1989 jako swój pierwszy oficjalny album po rozstaniu się z członkami jej długoletniego zespołu. Piosenkarka przy nagrywaniu albumu inspirowała się muzyką Petera Gabriela, Annie Lennox, Madonny i Fine Young Cannibals. Muzycznie album jest "napędzany syntezatorami i perkusją w miejscu gitar". Rob Sheffield z Rolling Stone zauważył: "Głęboko dziwne, gorączkowo emocjonalne, szalenie entuzjastycznie, 1989 brzmi dokładnie tak, jak Taylor Swift, nawet jeśli brzmi to jak nic, co kiedykolwiek wcześniej próbowała". Jon Caramanica z The New York Times zauważył, że Swift "stworzyła pop prawie bez współczesnych odniesień" i "sięgający gdzieś jeszcze wyżej, tryb ponadczasowości, że niewiele prawdziwych gwiazd muzyki pop zadaje sobie trud do dążenia w tym kierunku". Podczas kampanii promocyjnej "1989" Swift zaprosiła swoich fanów do tajnych sesji odsłuchania jej albumu do domów w Nowym Jorku, Nashville, Los Angeles i Rhode Island. Album 1989 zadebiutował na pierwszym miejscu amerykańskiego notowania Billboard 200 sprzedając się w nakładzie 1.287.000 egzemplarzy w pierwszym tygodniu po premierze. Tym samym artystka została pierwszą piosenkarką, która w przeciągu swojej kariery muzycznej sprzedała ponad milion egzemplarzy swoich trzech albumów studyjnych (Speak Now, Red, 1989) w pierwszym tygodniu premiery. Pierwszym singlem promującym album został utwór "Shake It Off", wydany 18 sierpnia 2014 roku. Drugi singiel "Blank Space" został opublikowany 10 listopada 2014 roku. Trzeci singiel "Style" został opublikowany 13 lutego 2015 roku .Czwarty singiel "Bad Blood" został opublikowany 17 maja 2015 roku. Taylor specjalnie do teledysku nagrała nową wersje z Kendrickiem Lamarem, który pobił rekord VEVO (20,1 mln wyświetleń). Piąty singiel "Wildest Dreams" został wydany 31 sierpnia 2015 roku. Po raz pierwszy można było go zobaczyć na gali MTV VMAs. W grudniu 2015 roku wypuszczony został singiel "Out of the Woods", a kolejnym, ostatnim singlem z teledyskiem ukazującym najlepsze momenty trasy został "New Romantics" wydany w marcu 2016 roku. Album 1989 stał się najszybciej sprzedającym albumem w Stanach Zjednoczonych od dziesięciu lat. Sukcesy muzyczne W 2006 roku ukazała się jej pierwsza płyta, Taylor Swift, która uzyskała multiplatynowy status w Stanach Zjednoczonych. Dwa lata później Swift wydała swój drugi album, Fearless, który spędził na szczycie Billboard 200 jedenaście tygodni, więcej od jakiejkolwiek innej płyty od 2000 roku. W listach podsumowujących sprzedaż albumów w 2008 roku, Fearless uplasował się na 3. miejscu z 2.1 milionami kopii, zaś Taylor Swift zajął 6. pozycję ze sprzedażą 1.5 miliona egzemplarzy. W 2009 roku magazyn Billboard uznał Taylor za artystkę roku, a Fearless otrzymał w 2010 roku nagrodę Grammy dla albumu roku. W 2011 roku magazyn Forbes umieścił Swift na 7. miejscu listy najbardziej wpływowych postaci show biznesu, jako że w okresie 12 miesięcy jej zarobki wyniosły 45 milionów dolarów. Z kolei rok później zajęła 11. pozycję w tym samym zestawieniu, z rocznym dochodem w wysokości 57 milionów dolarów. W 2008 roku łączna sprzedaż albumów Swift wyniosła ponad 4 miliony kopii, czyniąc z niej najlepiej sprzedającego się artystę w Stanach Zjednoczonych w tymże okresie. Ten sam tytuł Swift dzierżyła również w roku 2010, kiedy to łączna sprzedaż jej albumów wyniosła 4 460 000 egzemplarzy – najwięcej spośród wszystkich artystów. W 2011 roku Taylor została wyróżniona tytułem Kobiety Roku według magazynu Billboard. W 2012 roku Nielsen SoundScan umieścił Swift na 4. miejscu listy artystek, które sprzedały najwięcej wydawnictw w formie digital download w historii, z ponad 41 milionami jej utworów zakupionych cyfrowo. 19 listopada 2014 została pierwszą piosenkarką w historii notowania Billboard, której dwa kolejne utwory zajmowały pierwsze miejsce na liście. Do 2015 roku Swift sprzedała w USA 27,67 milionów kopii swoich albumów. Ten wynik czyni ją siódmą w historii piosenkarką, która sprzedała największą ilość egzemplarzy swoich albumów od 1991 roku. Na całym świecie Taylor Swift sprzedała ponad 40 milionów kopii albumów i 130 milionów kopii singli. Teksty piosenek Niemal wszystkie teksty utworów Swift są autobiograficzne; wokalistka powiedziała: „Jeśli słuchasz moich albumów, to tak, jakbyś czytał mój pamiętnik”. Jednocześnie dodała, że próbuje pisać piosenki, które trafiałyby do każdego: „Nie chcę tworzyć tekstów, do których nie mogliby się odnieść moi fani”. Prywatna natura tekstów wzbudzała duże zainteresowanie, co Swift skomentowała: „Myślałam, że ludziom trudno będzie się do nich odnieść, ale okazało się, że im bardziej osobiste były moje utwory, tym bliższe stawały się słuchaczom”. Autobiograficzny kontekst utworów spowodował, że fani wokalistki zaczęli interesować się ich inspiracjami. Taylor przyznała: „Każdy z chłopaków, o którym napisałam piosenkę został wyśledzony na MySpace przez moich fanów”. Kariera filmowa i telewizyjna Swift zadebiutowała na ekranie jako nastolatka, grając małą rolę w serialu Thumb Wrestling Federation. W 2008 roku wystąpiła w teledysku do utworu „Online” Brada Paisleya. W tym samym roku wzięła udział w nagrywaniu dokumentów MTV's Once Upon a Prom dla MTV, a także wspólnie z zespołem Def Leppard, CMT Crossroads dla CMT. Swift pojawiła się gościnnie w filmie koncertowym Jonas Brothers: Koncert 3D zespołu Jonas Brothers, który miał premierę 27 lutego 2009 roku. Telewizyjny debiut Swift nastąpił w serialu CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, w odcinku „Turn, Turn, Turn” z 5 marca 2009 roku, który obejrzało 20.8 milionów widzów w Stanach Zjednoczonych. Piosenkarka wystąpiła w roli cameo w filmie Hannah Montana: The Movie z 2009 roku. Program telewizyjny Dateline NBC wyemitował 31 maja 2009 roku godzinne wydanie poświęcone piosenkarce. Odcinek, zatytułowany „Dateline NBC: On Tour with Taylor Swift” przedstawiał materiały z jej podróżnego autobusu, a także zapisy koncertów oraz prób. 7 listopada 2009 roku Swift współprowadziła oraz była muzycznym gościem w programie Saturday Night Live. W 2010 roku Taylor zadebiutowała na dużym ekranie rolą w komedii romantycznej Walentynki, gdzie wystąpiła u boku m.in.: Jamiego Foxxa, Julii Roberts, Taylora Lautnera, Jessiki Alby i Ashtona Kutchera. W 2012 roku użyczyła głosu Audrey w filmie animowanym Lorax, za co otrzymała nagrodę Teen Choice Award. W 2014 roku wystąpiła w filmie Dawca pamięci w roli Rosemary. Działalność dobroczynna 21 września 2007 roku Swift pomogła zapoczątkować kampanię mającą chronić dzieci przed internetową pedofilią. Następnie nawiązała współpracę z gubernatorem stanu Tennessee, Philem Bredesenem, aby zwalczać internetową przestępczość seksualną. Roczna kampania, prowadzona z udziałem Tennessee Association of Chiefs of Police, informowała o zasadach bezpiecznego korzystania z Internetu, które przekazywane były w różnych formach rodzicom oraz uczniom na terenie całego stanu. Wokalistka współpracowała również z fundacją Sound Matters w kampanii mającej ostrzegać przed niedosłuchem wynikającym ze zbyt dużego natężenia głośności, głównie muzyki. Na początku 2008 roku Swift przekazała różowego Chevroleta, którego otrzymała od wytwórni, dziecięcej organizacji charytatywnej, Victory Junction Gang. Natomiast w czerwcu przeznaczyła wszystkie środki ze sprzedaży biletów na jej występ podczas Country Music Festival Czerwonemu Krzyżowi, Nashville Area Red Cross Disaster Relief Fund oraz National American Red Cross Disaster Relief Fund. Swift przekazała 100 000 dolarów oddziałowi Czerwonego Krzyża w Cedar Rapids na rzecz ofiar powodzi w stanie Iowa w 2008 roku. Taylor wspiera działania akcji @15 autorstwa Best Buy, dzięki której młodzież decyduje, na co zostaną przeznaczone charytatywne donacje przedsiębiorstwa. W kampanii @15 wykorzystana została piosenka Swift, "Fifteen". Artystka wystąpiła podczas charytatywnego koncertu Sound Relief w Australii, który odbył się w odpowiedzi na pożary buszu w Wiktorii z 2009 roku. Swift przekazała swoją suknię z balu maturalnego na charytatywną aukcję, a dochód z jej sprzedaży wyniósł 1.200 dolarów. Poza tym artystka ofiarowała Wish Upon a Hero Foundation parę butów na wysokich obcasach projektu Betsey Johnson, a zysk z jej sprzedaży przekazany został na pomoc kobietom chorym na raka. 20 listopada 2009 roku, po swoim występie w ramach dorocznej akcji Children in Need BBC, Taylor poinformowała Sir Terry'ego Wogana, że przekaże 13.000 funtów na rzecz programu. 13 grudnia 2009 roku, w dniu urodzin Swift, wokalistka przekazała w sumie 250.000 dolarów szkołom na terenie całych Stanów Zjednoczonych, które odwiedziła, i z którymi miała do czynienia. W reakcji na powodzie, którymi dotknięty został stan Tennessee, Swift przekazała 500 000 dolarów na pomoc poszkodowanym. Wizerunek i inna aktywność Swift znalazła się na okładkach wielu czasopism, w tym m.in. magazynu Blender, stając się drugą artystką country w piętnastoletniej historii gazety, która tego dokonała. Taylor obecna była na listach 100 najpiękniejszych show-biznesu według People w 2008, 2009 oraz 2010 roku. Magazyn Maxim umieścił ją na 57. miejscu zestawienia najseksowniejszych kobiet roku 2008. Rok później na tej samej liście zajęła 50. pozycję, natomiast w 2010 roku awansowała na 31. miejsce. Cosmogirl okrzyknął Swift dziewczyną roku 2008. Magazyn Rolling Stone umieścił Taylor w zestawieniu The RS 100: Agents of Change, czyli 100 postaci, które zmieniają Amerykę. Z kolei People wyróżnił ją jako jedną z 25 najbardziej intrygujących osób 2009 roku. Jakks Pacific wyprodukował lalkę Taylor Swift pod koniec 2008 roku. Od tego samego roku wokalistka jest twarzą marki L.E.I. Jeans. W 2009 roku Swift wystąpiła w serii reklam promujących drużynę NHL Nashville Predators. Od 2009 Swift jest twarzą kosmetyków Cover Girl. W 2012 została twarzą marki butów Keds. Życie osobiste W 2008 roku Swift była związana z wokalistą Joe Jonasem, jednak ich związek zakończył się po kilku miesiącach. 11 listopada tego samego roku Taylor powiedziała w programie The Ellen DeGeneres Show: „Kiedy patrzę na tę osobę będzie ze mną zawsze, nawet nie pamiętam o chłopaku, który zerwał ze mną przez telefon podczas 27-sekundowej rozmowy, gdy miałam osiemnaście lat”. Inspiracją do napisania utworu „Forever & Always”, wydanego na albumie Fearless, były relacje Taylor z Jonasem. Swift spotykała się także z Taylorem Lautnerem, Johnem Mayerem, Jakem Gyllenhaalem, Connorem Kennedym oraz Harrym Stylesem. Od marca 2015 roku do czerwca 2016 Taylor Swift była związana z producentem muzycznym Calvinem Harrisem. Od czerwca 2016 Swift spotyka się z brytyjskim aktorem Tomem Hiddlestonem. W listopadzie 2011 roku Taylor kupiła kotkę rasy szkocki zwisłouchy, nadając jej imię Meredith, na cześć głównej bohaterki serialu Chirurdzy – Meredith Grey. Zwierzak pojawił się między innymi w wideoklipie Swift do utworu „Ours”. W czerwcu 2014 roku kupiła drugą kotkę (również rasy szkocki zwisłouchy) i nadała jej imię Olivia, tym razem na cześć bohaterki serialu Prawo i porządek – detektyw Olivii Benson. Kotka wystąpiła w reklamie Diet Coke i w teledysku do piosenki „Blank Space”. Dyskografia *''Taylor Swift (2006)'' *''Fearless (2008)'' *''Speak Now (2010)'' *''Red (2012)'' *''1989 (2014)'' Filmografia Trasy koncertowe *Fearless Tour (2009–2010) *Speak Now World Tour (2011–2012) *Red Tour (2013–2014) *1989 World Tour (2015) Oryginalne wykonanie '''Edycja czwarta center 'Edycja ósma' center Zobacz też *Natalia Szroeder *Anna Dereszowska Kategoria:Wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Panie wokalistki poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Wokaliści czwartej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści ósmej edycji